Crazy In Love
by Bubblebean98
Summary: Harley gets badly hurt, but how, who did it? Did Joker save her in time, or has he lost her forever? READ TO FIND OUT! :) I suck at summaries, give it a chance. Contains swearing and graphic violence which younger readers may find upsetting. Rated T but may be a little higher than that in some chapters AU
1. Not Even Begun

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of the characters I have used from Suicide Squad, this story is a making from my mind only.**

Harley looked around her surroundings "Hello?" Her Brooklyn voice echoed around her as she limped through the darkness "Anybody here?" She called.

"Harley!" She heard a familiar voice calling her "what are you doing, go back!"

"D?" She walked closer to the voice, holding her hand above her eyes as a light shone brightly in front of her.

 _A doctor shone a torch in Harley's eyes, checking for any signs of life in her fragile body._

"What are you doing here?!" He shouted across the dark void, slowly coming into view as he walked toward her for what seemed like forever "You shouldn't be here, go back!" Diablo told her.

"But it hurts, D, I don't wanna go back." She whined, holding her chest as a sharp twinge came to her.

" _Come on, Harley, come on, just hold on." The doctor begged as he charged up the machine again. He had treated Harley so many times, it was almost weird when he would see her at that club sometimes, walking around completely fine._

He raised his eyebrow at her, his presence blurry as if she couldn't focus on him properly "Harley, go back, he's got you, I promise."

"Come on, baby, stay with us!" She heard The Joker in her ear.

The soothing sounds of her Mistah J's voice quickly changed, disturbing Harley with such a vivid memory and making her stumble backwards into a chair "My job is to keep you alive until you die, you understand me?" Griggs' harsh, sadistic voice echoed around her, filling every crack of the empty room.

All of a sudden, she was back in that chair, the chair she had fallen into, she recognised all too well "No!" She cried as the straps tightened around her head, wrist and ankles, a tube being forced into her "D, what's happening to me?" She yelled as loud as she could to him through her sobs.

"No, get away from me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, coughing and spluttering as she tried to thrash around, the leather straps digging into her wrists.

The sweet sound of her puddin came back to her ears "Harley, stop resisting!" She heard him groan.

"Okay, puddin," she sniffled sadly "I will." Harley spoke much quieter now and her sobs lessened until she had completely stopped.

 _After Harley had stopped thrashing around, the doctor was able to intubate her, giving her much needed oxygen directly into her lungs, the straps still remained though as there was a small chance she had hurt her back._

As Harley began to feel less anxious, her visions faded, the straps on the chair loosened and she was able to stand up and wander around, she didn't really know where she was going to wander to though since everywhere she looked was darkness.

Harley let out a big yawn "Don't go to sleep, Harley." She saw her old self standing before her.

"You again." She sighed with frustration "I thought I told you to leave me alone." Harley walked in the opposite direction but Harleen just appeared in front of her again

"Don't go to sleep, you go to sleep, you never wake up again." Harleen told her as Harley continued to yawn.

"Yeah, yeah." Harley mocked her "Yada, yada, death, yada, yada."

"Harley, I'm serious," Harleen scowled "You're really hurt, you give into the darkness, it will take you forever, and nothing can bring you back, not even Mistah J."

"Ahh," Harley went sad, thinking about never being able to see her puddin again."Puddin!" She cried out.

 _They arrived at the nearest hospital, the Joker shooting anyone who even dare question him as their mob doctor and two very scared paramedics rushed Harley into theatre at gun point._

" _Why aren't you doing anything?!" The Joker banged on the glass window that overlooked the operating theatre._

" _Sir," His mob doctor looked up at him "she's fighting it, she's not accepting the anaesthetic." He looked at him seriously "But she needs surgery now, she's loosing too much blood and her BP is dropping rapidly."_

" _Then give her more anaesthetic and….FUCKING FIX HER!" He screamed at his ever loyal doctor, banging the palms of his hands repeatedly on the glass._

 _Everyone, the Joker included, heard Harley's heart monitor beeping steadily until it started going faster, beating more rapidly, the constant beeping, going a million times a second and driving the Joker insane._

 _Then, flatline…._

 _To be continued…._

 **Author Note: Hi, thank you for reading, this is my first ever Suicide Squad/Harley/Joker fic and I didn't realise quite how hard it was, until you give it a go yourself, to actually write Harley, she's such a complex character. Anyway, I think I did alright.**

 **So, what do you think happened to Harley this time, any ideas? Let me know. Please don't forget to follow and review, it's always fun to read what you think.**

 **I much prefer how Joker is with Harley in SS, I mean he's still clearly abusive to her but in SS, he also acted a lot more caring and loving towards her which I really liked so this Joker is the one from Suicide Squad, sorry if you prefer the originals mannerisms**

 **Finally, don't forget to check out my store on Etsy, named TheCosplayEmporium, I've only just started it so it hasn't got much but it will do soon so it's worth a peak, everything on there is handmade, and a lot of love and work is put into every piece :)**

 **Have a nice day…**

 **Bubblebean98**

 **X**


	2. The Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of the characters I have used from Suicide Squad, this story is a making from my mind only.**

 _3 MONTHS EARLIER_

It had been nearly two months since he had rescued her from that prison. Two months. And they had been the greatest two months of her life, I mean, of course the beatings didn't stop, that was just the price she had to pay for loving the joker, for being hopelessly devoted to a psychopath who, quite literally, was incapable of love. But it seemed, the beatings had lessened some. Like, he didn't realise what a good thing he had until she was gone, he had become almost…no, kinder isn't a word she'd use to describe the Joker. Villainous? Yes. Sadistic, cruel and just down right evil? Yes, yes and yes. But never kind, he had learnt to appreciate her more, we'll say that, no more was she being beaten to a pulp for failing missions, but instead just a hard backhand across her cheek.

Harley didn't know if it would stay like this, if she was truly honest with herself, she wasn't sure she really wanted it to. She had accepted her price the day she fell into that vat of chemicals, the moment she felt the bleach burn her skin and was gasping for air; but she always knew he was going to jump in to save her, she believed in him no matter what.

* * *

"First Robin, now his precious car." Harley smiled devilishly, spray painting red diamonds on the door. She was bored out of her mind, told to keep a look out for anyone exiting Batman's suave party whilst Joker tried to hot-wire the dark knights toy.

Harley thought she saw someone coming out of the mansion, but they were gone before she could even work out if they were real or not "Hey, puddin," she called, slightly nervously.

"What, Harls?" He smiled as a spark came from the wires, the engine roaring as it waited for the Joker and Harley to hijack it.

"Nevermind," one of her voices told her in her head "he doesn't have to know, I'm sure it was just your imagination." Harleen told her before the Joker snapped her out of her trance, tapping from the inside of the car on the passenger window, urging Harley to get in so they could make their speedy get away.

Harley blocked the voices out, sliding in next to the Joker as she turned to him to ignore her crazy self shouting in her ear, making her anxious and paranoid, even when they were trying to help her, she couldn't stand it "You'd have thought it would be harder to steal mighty Batsy's car wouldn't ya, puddin?" She smiled mockingly, turning up the stereo, a heavy based R&B song thumping through the speakers.

Joker just smiled, he loved having his wild Harley back by his side, causing just as much destruction as him. He floored the gas pedal, the sleek black sports car going from 0 to 90 in two seconds flat.

* * *

They still don't know how they got away with it, but somehow they did, there was a perfectly polished black car in the Jokers' garage and that meant he could sleep well tonight.

The Joker slept soundly, his tattooed hand wrapped around Harley's bare waist as he dreamt about the one thing that would have made this day even better; killing the bat. Harley on the other hand, seemed to be having a nightmare, she sat up suddenly, small teardrops on her cheeks "No," she yelled out, waking up the joker. Why was she crying? She was Harley Quinn, she didn't cry.

"Harley," the Joker sighed, annoyed she had just awoken him, she may not have been having very good dreams, but he certainly was. When he noticed she didn't respond in her overly bubbly voice, and saw her just staring at the wall, crying, he realised what had happened, that didn't mean he was any more sympathetic with her though "It was just a nightmare, Harley, now go to sleep." He said through gritted teeth, trying not to make her more upset than she clearly already was, he did want to go back to sleep at some point tonight.

"I know, Mistah J," Harley said quietly, wiping away the tears from her cheeks, she hated people seeing her weak, especially the Joker "I'm sorry, I'll go back to sleep now." She apologized softly, placing her head softly back on the pillow as she turned around, her back to the Joker and her long blonde hair fanned out behind, making the Joker's nose tickle as she whipped it briefly in his face.

"Good." He sighed, closing his eyes again and trying to drift back off to sleep.

"But, Puddin," Harley started.

"Harley!" He warned her, raising his voice ever so slightly as he groaned.

"I just wanted to ask you something." She told him as she turned around, facing him now, and staring into his big acid green eyes, holding herself up on her arm.

"Can't it wait til the morning?" He asked, looking at her, almost pleading with her to let him sleep.

"But, I know I'll forget in the morning." She said.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes.

"Do you think we'll be together forever, Puddin?" He was about to tell her off and literally pick her up and throw her out of the bedroom when he noticed those blue eyes, usually bright and lined with eyeshadow, but now all puffy and red, he saw that she was genuinely scared about this. But Harley Quinn wasn't scared of anything, was she? "Like, do you think anything could tear us apart, Mistah J?" She asked him in her soft Brooklyn accent.

"No, Harley, not again, nothing is gonna get between us, okay?" He reassured her, pulling her in for a hug as she laid on his bare muscly chest, comforted by his smell, the scent of roses and death "not even the bat is gonna tear us apart, baby, understood?"

"You promise?" She murmured, a small smile lighting up her porcelain face as she drifted off to sleep on him

"Yes, Harley, I promise." He sighed, trying to keep his soft voice so he didn't disturb her falling asleep, she needed her rest, she hadn't had a proper good night's rest for at least two months, and of course he didn't know what went on in Belle Reve, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

 **Author Note: As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry, I know I don't usually write fluff but I couldn't resist and it was only a little bit :)**

 **If you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't, please don't forget to review, they're always helpful to writers, I find so anyway, because then I know what you guys like and what you don't so please do be honest, if there's something you don't like then please say so and perhaps I could change it.**

 **Although I write for myself, and for my own enjoyment, which I think you should do for everything, I still do want you, as my readers to enjoy it so if you have any ideas for the story or maybe have a theory, don't forget to tell me.**

 **Right, I think that's about it, once again, thank you for reading, I appreciate it greatly and I'll see you next time.**

 **Have a nice day...**

 **Bubblebean98**

 **X**


	3. Don't Call Me Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of the characters I have used from Suicide Squad, this story is a making from my mind only.**

The Joker woke up to see no Harley beside him, where had she gone? It was always him to be up first "Harley!" He shouted through the manor, no answer, he tried shouting again "HarLEY!" once more "HARLEY!" He screamed through their mansion much more aggressively

"Oh, I'm sorry, Puddin, did I wake you?" She poked her head around the door, her smile bright, her hair tied back into two messy pig tails and a gun in a holster over her shoulder. A gun?

"No, Harley it's fine, you didn't…" Joker noticed the gun she was holding "Harley, why do you have your gun out?" He sighed, not another crazy episode, he had just cleaned up her last one, that blood was going to take him weeks to wash out of the downstairs couch as it is.

"Sorry," She took the holster off and placed it on the dresser before sitting down on the side of their bed "I was just practicing my aim."

"Why, Harley?" Joker questioned, face palming internally "Your aim's fine as it is." He told her.

"Oh, you really think so, Mistah J?" She threw her arms around him, Joker not uttering a word "Sorry," she removed herself, feeling incredibly awkward "I'll go and, umm, make you some breakfast." She walked away "I'll, um, be right back." Harley said quickly, leaving the room.

He cleared his throat, attracting her attention "Harley." Joker called her back.

"Yes?" She came instantly.

"You forgetting something?" He nodded to the dresser.

"No, I don't think so." She smiled.

"Your gun." He told her, trying not to smile.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She blushed, grabbing the gun and throwing it back over her shoulder before running downstairs with complete embarrassment.

As soon as she left, Joker chuckled, smiling with admiration, he found Harley quite adorable in her own special way.

"How could you be so dumb, Harley?" she paced up and down the kitchen, waiting for the bread to go brown in the toaster.

"He doesn't like you, you know he only uses you for sex." One of her voices told her.

"Shut up, Harleen." Harley used her real name, telling herself through gritted teeth as she banged her head lightly into one of the cupboard doors.

"It's true." Her voice replied, antagonising Harley, making her more angry and dangerous towards herself, Harley left the kitchen, leaving the toast to go black as she stared into one of their many mirrors in the hallway. Why did the Joker keep on buying more mirrors, all she did was break them?

Harley was so busy shouting at herself, that she didn't notice someone sneak behind her "I said, SHUT UP!" She screamed at her reflection, punching the mirror and sending tiny splinters of glass into her knuckles.

An arm came from behind her, wrapping around her neck tightly so she couldn't breathe properly "Aww, Puddin," Harley cuddled the strangers arm at first "umm, you're a little tight there, sweetie," when the man didn't loosen his grip, she stopped and began trying to release him from her instead "you're not Mistah J."

"Scream and you die, got that princess?" He threatened her as she only just now noticed the knife clutched in his hand.

Harley completely ignored him, elbowing him in his ribs and biting his thumb to break free "Stupid man," she sighed, disarming him with one clean kick before wiping blood off her lips from where she had clamped him until he released her "And. Do not. Call ME princess," she said, punching and kicking him with every word.

The man wiped blood off his forehead, laughing to himself.

"Why you laughing?" Harley glared at him, annoyed.

"You really think I'd come for you alone," he smiled.

Another man came behind Harley, holding her tightly and restraining her as she tried to kick and punch him away, but he didn't loosen his grip "PUDDIN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the man she had just kicked to the ground quickly held a rag against her mouth, smothering her oxygen supply with chloroform and making her vision go hazy. She fought both of them with all she had, kicking one and scratching the other but they just ignored her, holding her in place until she lost consciousness.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, once again, thank you for reading, your reviews have been really nice and I'm super grateful for them so thank you.**

 **I know this chapter is a little shorter than my usual ones but it was actually supposed to be part of chapter 2 and I decided to break them in two so the story could have more parts.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading, let me know if you think you know who has kidnapped Harley, I doubt you'll be able to guess this early but you can give it a shot if you like :)**

 **Finally, don't forget to leave a review, criticism is always welcome as it makes me a better author I feel and please give me your ideas for the story if you have any :)**

 **Have a nice day…**

 **Bubblebean98**

 **X**


	4. He Never Believed In Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of the characters I have used, this story is a making from my mind only.**

Joker walked down the stairs, agitated by the never ending doorbell going off "I'll get that shall I, Harley," he declared sarcastically "God, why do I even keep you around?" Joker yelled, expecting some remark from Harley like "because you love me," or something sappy like that, that just makes him want to slap her. He didn't believe in love, never did, never will.

He descended their spiral staircase, storming to the front door in fury "it's early, leave us alone or I'll make jewellery outta yer teeth and give 'em to Harley for Christmas!" The doorbell continued "ugh, Harley, don't ever say I don't give people a fair chance," he growled "I warned you," opening the front door, he found no one there, only a note stuck to the door and the doorbell stuck down, playing the same insanity inducing tune over and over again "hahahahaha," he laughed to himself before slamming his fist into the doorbell, sending sparks out of the tiny white box from all angles, he went back inside, slamming the door and forgetting all about the note stuck to the door.

The Joker sighed, seeing the mess she had made in the living room "Harley, if you're gonna 'play' with my henchman, can you at least clean it up when you're finished!" He yelled through the house, mad she had got blood on his bear skin rug, she told him she was just practicing her aim not committing genocide.

Jonny walked in, seeing the mess Harley had made before promptly turning the other way "I'll get the mop." He sighed.

"Where's Harley?!" He demanded "SHE should be cleaning this up, it's her goddamn mess."

"It's fine, I'm sure she just forgot and went off to talk to the hyenas or something, she's been rather absent minded lately." He pointed out.

"I know," Joker gritted his teeth, sounding defeated "she needs a good night's sleep, that's the problem."

"It's since she came back from Louisiana, she's been way more crazy since that place, her mood swings have been everywhere." Jonny complained "one minute she's walking around singing to herself, the next she's screaming and crying, I've lost count of all the mirrors that we've had to replace because she just keeps ramming her fists into them." Frost told Joker, continuing his discussion "Last week, I came into her bedroom and I found her having a complete meltdown."

"What?!" Joker's eyes widened "When was this, I don't remember." He looked at his friend, a little confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joker questioned.

"With all due respect, J, you said if anyone interrupted you from your business, you would pull out their eyes and make them eat them like gumballs, so I figured, no."

"Fine." Joker conceded, rolling his eyes as he picked up her gun from under the couch, how it even got under there, he didn't know "What happened then? Was she okay?"

"I gave her a shot, the sedatives you took from Arkham, let her sleep it off, and then you came back later that afternoon, and of course you know the rest." Jonny informed him.

"If you're referring to her hurling on my new jacket when I went up to check on her, yes I do." Joker frowned before bursting into a fit of maniacal laughter, it always made Jonny feel uneasy when Joker laughed like that, especially completely out of nowhere "I'm still not done punishing her for that, you know." He chuckled before abruptly stopping. _**(to find out what happened on that day, look out for a oneshot I'll be posting soon entitled "Harley Gets Sick," ikr, where do I come up with these names lol)**_.

His original punishment was to withhold any kind of cuddling but her nightmares had been so severe lately, he couldn't just listen to her and do nothing about it, especially when he wasn't even the one causing her pain; so, every night for the last week, they had been going to sleep as far away from each other on their bed and would wake up with Harley laying on Joker's chest, caressing his bright green hair and twirling it in between her finger tips.

"She's been having more nightmares as well." Joker sighed, letting out groans of frustration every now and again as he dragged the bloated carcasses onto a wheelbarrow Jonny had bought in whilst he was lost in thought, he didn't even notice until he actually needed it.

"She got nightmares before though, didn't she?" Jonny questioned, shovelling the last scraps of human remains into black bags ready for the hyenas to indulge themselves on.

Joker remembered going down to the cellar one evening to stash some tanks of titan, only to see Harley feeding her 'babies' what looked like the left over remains of a human arm. They weren't even sure if the hyenas were allowed human meat, of course it was just greatening their chances, especially Harley's, of being mauled by one of them, but she trusted them, and it was a good way to get rid of evidence too.

"Yeah, she did, but they're much worse, that place scarred her, more than she wants to admit." She was having regular nightmares, literally screaming in her sleep, which, of course, hurt him a lot. It doesn't matter whether you're a highly homicidal sociopath or not, no one could listen to their girlfriend in that much emotional distress and not feel powerless to help her.

"You care about her, sir." Frost remarked, not afraid to voice his opinions on Joker and Harley's relationship, he had been the Joker's ally longer than Harley even has, him and Joker were more like friends now rather than boss and servant. Of course, that didn't mean that Joker listened to him all the time, and it goes without saying, Joker liked to put Frost in his place every now and again if he went too far over the line, but Jonny could handle himself pretty well.

Joker just glared at him, unsure how to respond to that, the two were locked in silence, Joker broke the awkwardness by screaming for Harley again "Harley!" he growled, bellowing through their house "where are you waste of space, me and Jonny aren't cleaning up these bodies all by ourselves, you're helping too!" Joker got no reply, usually she'd come running, or he'd at least hear some kind of sound of rampage running amok through their home.

"Jay?" Jonny looked at him, the thought only occurring in his mind now "d'you think she's actually home?"

"I'll call her." He snarled "She BETTER have a good excuse or ahahahha, god help her….." Joker could hear Harley's phone ringing in the next room "she never leaves her phone behind," he growled, pacing up and down as he tried to reason where she would have gone, he only saw her this morning "she's run away, that stupid bitch!" He screamed "or, or, or," banging his fists against his forehead, he didn't even notice Frost wandering off to answer the door. "Batman took her, damn it, I only just got her back!"

Jonny called Joker "there's someone here to see you." He sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well….

 **Author Note: Hi, I know it's been a long while, but I sort of lost my heart for this story for a little bit and so I didn't really feel like writing more of it if I'm quite honest, I mean, don't get me wrong, my hearts back in it now, it's just, when I'm not into writing something I just felt like my writing wouldn't be as good as it could be, and would almost come off fickle in a way, God, I know how to blabber on, don't I lol :)**

 **So, who do you think is paying Joker a visit? Let me know. I personally think it's this person, because, oh yeah, I wrote it lol. Sorry, couldn't resist, God, I'm so goofy today.**

 **Please don't forget to review, it really helps me out, if you don't write then I can't really describe the feeling but when you're scrolling through your emails and see someone has left you a review, it's just the BEST feeling in the world :D**

 **Anyway, I've spoken WAY longer than I should, so I'll see y'all next time, I need to stop.**

 **Have a nice day…**

 **Bubblebean98**

 **X**


	5. No Honour Among Thieves

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of the characters I have used, this story is a making from my mind only.**

The two men carried Harley's unconscious form back to their van, trying not to alert Joker as they carried her through a forest. "The boss must be crazy taking Joker's girl." One of the henchman spoke up as they finally reached the truck, leaves littered all over the roof.

"Yeah, I know." The other thug agreed, letting go of Harley's legs as he grabbed the keys from his pant pocket "What does he want her for anyway?"

"I dunno," the guy sighed "something about an eye for an eye or some shit like that."

"Really?" He questioned "Weird, he told me it was just because he was bored."

"Obviously he trusts me more than you," he gloated, smirking "now shut up and get her in before she wakes up." He said, letting go of Harley, sending her to the ground completely, Harley let out a little squeak, the icy mud going up her back. "Did you hear something?" He asked, looking from his teammate to the blonde laying on the ground.

"No." He looked at the guy like he were crazy "Probably just the wind, it's cold here, hurry up." He shivered, running to the front with the keys.

"Hey, how come I have to do this alone?" He yelled.

"You said the boss trusted you." He shouted back "Obviously he trusts you to bring her back, who am I to stand in your way." He mocked him.

"Alright, alright," he rolled his eyes, scooping Harley up from the ground "be a lot faster if you'd help me." He quipped, dragging the blonde with his arms under her shoulders before throwing her in the back like a sack of potatoes.

He dusted off his hands, slamming the door shut and locking it from the outside "She won't be getting out of there anytime soon," he laughed, walking around to the front of the truck to join his friend.

"You think?" the thug coughed as Harley pressed her fingers into his windpipe, her slender hand fitting through the caged hatch quite nicely.

The man reached for his gun only to find it was missing.

"Looking for this?" She giggled, swinging his gun around her pinkie.

He swiped the gun from the other henchman's pocket, pointing it at Harley "I'll shoot!" He yelled, shaking.

Harley gasped sarcastically before bursting into laughter and stopping suddenly, making them more nervous "Drop the gun or I drop your little friend like the weasel he is." She threatened, one hand holding his throat, and the other pointing a gun at the back of his skull "What's your name handsome?" She addressed him, releasing her grip slightly, allowing him to talk.

"R-R-Robin." He stammered.

"Mmmm," Harley looked playful "I used to have a friend that went by that name, well, not quite a friend, it was complicated," she rambled "Anyway, in the end we had to clip the little birds' wings, he was getting a little too big for his cage if you know what I mean." She smiled.

"You crazy bitch!" The thug screamed, shooting at her. The sound of bullets hitting the metal grate displeased Harley.

"Well, that wasn't very nice was it." She pouted.

"Next one will be in your skull." He threatened her,

"Please," Harley mocked him, unconvinced "I know killers when I see em and you aint it, you've never killed anyone in your life." She laughed "And you're not gonna start with little ole, defenceless me." She stuck out her bottom lip.

He lowered his gun, letting his guard down.

"Now," she smiled maliciously "whadda ya say I just press a button on the little birds' neck here." Harley pressed her finger firmer, hearing Robin gasp for air.

"Fine," the man gave in, dropping the gun as he held his hands up in surrender "I won't shoot, just let him go."

"Good choice," she smiled, satisfied with the two heavy set men now cowering before her "Now then, Robin, is that your real name?" Harley questioned.

"W-why does it matter?" He challenged, trying to sound like he wasn't afraid, they were way past that, Harley didn't really care whether they were scared or not, it made it more fun, sure, but she wasn't all that bothered this time.

"It doesn't, I'm gonna kill you either way," she smiled devilishly "I just need to know who I'm gonna be chopping up into tiny pieces and feeding to my babies, I don't want them eating fowl meat." She revelled in feeling him tense up under her hand "Actually," Harley thought aloud "maybe I'll return you to sender, well, some of you anyway, maybe an ear, no, too cliché," she frowned "oooh," she squealed excitedly "your whole face with a huge red smile painted right across your kisser so your boss knows who he's messing with."

"You're a psychopath." Was all Robin replied with.

"I prefer sociopath," she corrected him, not noticing the other guy picking up a gun.

"They told me you were dumb," the thug warned her, clasping the gun in his hands, firing it again, making Harley lose her patience.

Crack! She snapped his neck like a Christmas turkey with one swift twist.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled, dropping the gun and shaking his friend "come on, man, wake up!"

"And people say I'm the idiot," she murmured under her breath "he's dead, genius, I warned you." Harley mocked, pulling her arms back in, a key she had stolen from his pocket clutched in her palm.

"Stay here." He warned her "Don't try anything funny, I'll be back in a minute." He said, dragging his friend's carcass out of the seat.

"Yeah, like I'm staying here," she held the keys to the light, noticing there was a key that matched the design of the lock in the hatch. She turned it, hearing a click, and pushed it open to find it wasn't as wide as she previously thought. Quickly she jammed herself through the small opening, grateful to herself for keeping that promise she made to work on her cardio

She sat in the drivers seat, awaiting her captors return as she watched him dump Robin's body down a hill, one thing she learnt from that circus Waller called a task force, 'no honour among thieves'. She played with the gun in her hand, smiling with glee as she watched him return.

His eyes widened as he walked back to the truck. Noticing who was sat in the front, his eyes widened "How did you get out?" He asked shakily.

"With these," She giggled, jingling the keys in her left hand; the gun in her right. She looked at him, deciding to play with him some more "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just blow your brains across the street right now."

"Because…."

"Too late," She laughed, releasing the trigger, a loud bang and blood everywhere.

She hopped out the truck, skipping down the dirt road with not a care in the world. It all happened so fast, she couldn't do anything, a black car sped for her, hitting her with no warning, over the car she went, landing on the stony path. In her last moments of consciousness she saw a man standing over her, his sickening smile seared into her brain.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, it's been a while, I hope you liked the chapter, getting SS Harley is quite a hard character to master as in my opinion she hasn't got the same personality as classic jester Harley. Let me know what you thought of her in this and are we any closer to finding out her captor? :)**

 **So, I haven't really added much to this story in a while but I went to see Justice League with my bf the other night and got a whole load of inspiration, even tho Harley or Joker aren't even in it, that's really weird to get inspiration from something the characters aren't even in but nevermind. Without giving anyone spoilers, I'd say Justice League is better than Batman V Superman but not by much ;)**

 **Anyhow, if you liked it, please don't forget to leave a review, and if you didn't, also leave a review, telling me what I could have done better :)**

 **Have a nice day…**

 **Bubblebean98**

 **X**


	6. Where's Harley?

"Boss," Jonny called, seeing Batman before him, he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"What, Jonny?" Joker growled.

"Batman's here." The clown darted to the door upon hearing those words.

"What do you want, Batman?" Joker spat, gesturing for Jonny to leave them, he obliged "Isn't it enough you stole Harley from me?"

Batman looked at Joker, puzzled "I didn't take Harley." He said flatly.

"You, you didn't?" He looked absolutely shocked, if Batman didn't take her then where was she "but we stole your car."

"My car?" Batman scoffed, smirking "trust me, Joker," he chuckled condescendingly "the only way you would ever get those grubby little hands on my car…well, you won't, because it's locked in the Batcave where you and your little jester will never find it. "Where is she anyway?" He asked, looking around their home, noticing a blood stain on the floor.

"Maybe you should have done that with Robin." Joker mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Batman turned sharply to Joker, only to see him shrug as if nothing was wrong with what he just said.

"Hey, it wasn't me who killed him." Joker said defensively, holding up his hands "Harley did have a lot of fun though." Joker boasted, smiling malevolently.

Batman swept for Joker, holding him up by his throat, fury and revenge in his eyes "You won't kill me!" Joker croaked, laughing in Batman's face "You're too weak!" He continued to laugh, mocking him "It's against your moral code."

He honestly wasn't sure right now, he had Joker's neck in his hand, he could snap him like a twig, end his reign of terror here and now, he tightened for a moment, making Joker gasp slightly in surprise, but he was still laughing through the choke hold, just finding it one big joke. Batman released him, allowing him to fall to the floor as Joker's laugh of amusement turned to a laugh of anger.

"I knew you couldn't do it." He laughed through gritted teeth, seething with rage, how could Batman taunt him like that, he was so close. Joker stood up, straightening his suit before walking away sadly, his smile dropping and the laughter fading "Why are you even here anyway?" Joker pouted.

"Where's Harley?" Batman retorted with a question for Joker.

"Probably run away, she does that sometimes," Joker sighed "she'll come to her senses soon enough."

Batman pulled out a folded up note from his belt, holding it up so Joker could see, he knew it would make him mad "Maybe not this time, Joker." He smiled inwardly, he had to admit there was something appealing to Harley leaving him, ever since Robin was murdered he had wished for Joker to suffer, which is why when Waller told him to take Harley, he happily obliged.

Joker snatched the paper from him "What do you mean?" He growled, reading the note out in a high pitched voice, pretending to be Harley "J, good luck finding me this time, H," he crumpled up the paper, throwing it at the wall "That little bitch!" He yelled

"I didn't come here to fix your screwed-up relationship, I came here to find Robin, he's gone missing, I thought you and your little jester, of all people, would know where he is." Batman told him firmly, venom in his words.

"I haven't seen your little bird." He smirked "But if I had, I mean, why would I tell you, that wouldn't exactly make me a very good arch nemesis if I just helped you now, would it, honestly Bats I'm a little offended, I thought you knew me better than this." Joker snickered, folding his arms over his chest as he pretended to be offended.

Batman left, adding "You better hope for your sake, you're telling the truth or I'll be back to take Quinn from you. I'd pray she stays well away if I were you." He threatened. It would do him nothing threatening Joker, he didn't care about his own life, that was precisely what he wanted, for Batman to kill him, his last laugh. Harley's on the other hand, Batman knew, as much as Joker tried to deny it, he actually cared about Harley, his one true weakness as it were, and after Robin, he was quite content on relieving him of her.

After Batman left, Joker walked back over to the note, unwrapping it from it's crumpled mess, he read through it again, and again, and a hundred times more, he just couldn't understand "Why Harley?" He said sadly, sitting on the floor, under their spiral staircase, something wasn't right, he stared at the handwriting, it seemed a little off but maybe she was just in a hurry to leave. He stayed staring at the paper for a little while, not able to wrap his head around it, until the sound of a text alert from Harley's phone pulled him out of his trance.

He walked over and picked up the locked phone, noticing the notification only showed a little of the text, he growled, annoyed he now had to work out Harley's passcode.

Red: Harls, we still on to meet this Saturda…

"Ugh," Joker groaned, trying to think as every sound possible distracted him, he b-lined for the clock, taking it off the wall and throwing it, it's incessant ticking finally stopped "now what would her pin be?" He thought aloud, typing in 6 numbers, the screen unlocked, and he was shown a bunch of apps he'd never even heard of "of course it's the date we first met, that girl is so predictable." He laughed, swiping through the pages of apps "What on earth is uber?" he muttered, noticing it as he browsed through the phone, looking for the messages, he later realised it had been at the bottom of the screen the entire time.

Red: Harls, we still on to meet this Saturday? Thought we could meet at that nice little diner in Metropolis, you know the one. Need to discuss a couple of things with you, Selina found some information about your boyfriend you might wanna hear

"Mmm, Ivy wants to meet up for a girly talk, eh? And she knows something about me? Well, wouldn't wanna let her down would we," he spoke to Bud as he walked up to him, begging for some attention, it seemed he knew Harley was gone as well "I'll just send her a message pretending to be Harley. But what would Harley say." He thought about it before sending Ivy back a message, pretending to be her blonde friend.

Harley: Hey Red, I told you before, just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I can't, he's not that bad once you get to know him y'know

Red: Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Joker looked astounded, scratching Bud behind the ear, where had his brother got to "I make a better Harley than she does." He said, sending one more text.

Harley: What time? I can't stay out too late as Mr J has something planned that evening

Red: I'll see you on Saturday then? Diner, next to the daily planet, 2, be there!

"Oh, I'll be there," Joker smiled maliciously "and bring a whole load of grenades to blast your plants to smithereens!" He cackled, seeing Lou run in with a piece of cloth in his mouth, he better go and check on Jonny.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Anyway, Happy New Year, well, almost, close enough lol**

 **I know this seems like a filler chapter but it actually isn't, you just need to look closely, all I'm saying is we're a little closer to finding out who it is ;)**

 **Don't forget to review, and let me know if you think you know who kidnapped Harley yet.**

 **Have a nice day….**

 **Bubblebean98**

 **X**


	7. She's Dead

As the man watched Harley's limp body hanging over one of his guys' shoulders, he knew something wasn't right, why the hell wasn't she fighting back? He only gave them enough chloroform to knock her out temporarily whilst they locked her in the back of the truck. He was not expecting this, he was expecting to peer out from the balcony and see the struggling blonde kicking and screaming, he was looking forward to it even.

"Umm, boss." A thug knocked gingerly on the door, he beckoned him in, ordering him to sit down.

"What have you done?" He growled deeply, his back turned to the guy.

"It wasn't on purpose, she was, she was gonna get away you see so I just floored it."

"You ran her over?!" he bellowed and reached out a hand to grab his mask from its stand, the thug jumped in fright, thinking he was going to shoot him. He placed the mask on, the ancient Arabic symbols looking like demonic runes. The mask fit perfectly to his face, every contour covered by the porcelain, it was almost like it had been made specifically for him, balancing delicately on his intricate features, not even needing anything to hold it in place.

As he turned around to face him, the only thing his henchman could see were his piercing blue eyes and his jet black hair, the mask was a solid black, with white inscriptions, making his blue eyes stand out all the more. He was like a sort of demon, all his men were afraid of him, despite him only being 5ft 4 and rather slim, there was a darkness to him, an evil deep inside him that even he himself was afraid of, he had no desires to let the demon out from inside him, but people kept on testing his patience…

He leapt for the man, grabbing his arm and twisting the wrist back in an awkward way until he heard a satisfying pop and a yelp from the guy "You go tell the others that she is not to be harmed until _I_ say so, got it?!" He yelled, shoving the man to the floor, making him land on his dislocated wrist, he screamed in pain "I said get out!" The man quickly stood up, holding his wrist and running from the office.

"This girl deserves to suffer for what she did to my family," he gazed out the window once more, hearing a creaking of footsteps as another idiotic guy walked up the stairs to see him "death will be a sweet gift by the time I'm finished with her." He muttered.

"Sir," Another guy knocked on his door.

"What?!" He turned around to see his right hand man, the one he despised the least at best, he didn't really like anyone if truth be told, barely even his own parents "can't you see I'm monologing, Alfie?"

"Yeah, but, umm, it's Quinn."

"What about her? He demanded.

"She's in the hospital wing."

"Yes, I know she is, she got knocked down by a fucking car thanks to you not stopping your stupid partner, I gave you one job, one lousy….."

"Sir, she's dead." He said slowly, trying to approach the subject carefully.

"Oh no she fucking doesn't." He grabbed an old silk bag from under his bed, drawing something out of it before running to the medical room.

He ran from one side of the building to the other, but he wasn't even out of breath, just absolutely full of rage. He barged through the doors, seeing Harley laying on a bed, several electrodes stuck to her chest attached to a heart monitor, the heart monitor had a long line running across it signifying she was in fact dead.

He stalked up to her with urgency "you're not escaping that easily, Quinn," he spat, yanking the breathing apparatus out of her throat and forcing some mysterious dark purple liquid down instead, holding the vile to her pale lips and tipping it up, causing her to down the whole thing.

His staff looked at him silently in astonishment as they watched her heart beat come back, it wasn't just back, it was stronger than ever "You watch her day and night, if she gets worse, you'll get worse, understand?"

"What do, what do we do if, if she..?" A doctor spoke up, stuttering with fright, she had worked for some bad people in the past but this guy, he was the devil, he had just bought someone back to life.

"If she dies again, you are to call me immediately, understand?" He ordered, stalking out of the room.

"What the hell was that stuff?" A nurse muttered under his breath, checking Harley's pulse to be sure, it was back, she was back, how did someone go into cardiac arrest and just come back from it like that, they had tried to resuscitate her but to no avail, by all scientific rights, she should be dead. He prepared a new intubation kit, her heart was now strong enough to deal with the injuries but she was still in need of medical attention.

* * *

"Stupid bitch!" He screamed coarsely, sweeping everything off his desk "I can't start my plan for at least another fucking week." He grabbed his dagger from his belt, throwing it at a dart board with a photo of Harley on it, her stupid, irritating smile driving him crazy. He tore the picture off the board, holding it to a candle and laughing maniacally as he watched it go up in flames, how he wished he could do that to her, watch her scream as she burned to the ground.

"Ahem," Alfie cleared his throat, standing in the doorway "Sir, what was that, that you used back there, on Harley?" He asked slowly, he couldn't see his bosses' mouth but he knew he was smiling, he could see his eyes turn up.

"This," he pulled the empty vile out from his pocket, holding it up in the light "was a gift from my grandfather."

* * *

"Hey, this isn't where I'm s'posed ta be, where's J?" Harley frowned, shaking her arm around "what's all this crap in my arm, hello?" She called, she was on an empty road, the trees felt like she was being followed, stalked by someone, she ran but remained in the same place "Where is this?" She yelled, seeing a black car coming towards her. "Whoa." She jumped back "Hey, watch it, Mistah, you got a death wish or somethin?!"

The car stopped, and a door opened, she went to grab her gun, usually strapped to her inner thigh, but it wasn't there "Fine, I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." She ran, flipping towards the hooded stranger to deliver a flying kick. They grabbed her leg with ease, twisting it and throwing her to the ground, she landed under a tree, whacking her head on the hard trunk. She put her hand to her head and sighed when she saw blood.

"Owwww." She cried, pulling her leg up to her as she sat on the side of the road, dizzy and in pain, waiting for the hooded figure to walk up to her. Harley couldn't help the small tears coming from her eyes as she felt like she was completely helpless and her entire leg felt like it was on fire.

The hooded figure stood in front of her "You're pathetic, Harley, look at you." She spat, kicking Harley's wounded leg, she let out a cry of pain.

"Hey, I know that voice." Harley thought aloud "that's MY voice!" She yelled "you…voice stealer!" The blonde shouted at the not so stranger.

"Oh, Harley, you always were the idiotic one of the two of us." The woman chuckled mockingly as she placed her hands under the hood, removing her hood, revealing the same pigtails Harley was sporting, not just the same pigtails, but the same face.

"Who, who are ya?" Harley shuffled sideways, trying to drag her leg with her.

"I wouldn't bother." Harleen squatted, pressing her hand into Harley's leg "we both know I'm the better one of the two of us, the smarter one, prettier one, funnier one, it was me who Mister J fell for, not lousy old you, you're just a knock off." She smiled, slapping Harley in the face "and you-messed it up for the both of us." Harleen pounced on Harley, straddling her lap as she proceeded to punch her multiple times in the face.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Harley cried, trying to overpower herself.

"You can't even beat me in a fight, you're pathetic, Harley." She stood up "What chance have you got of making it through this." Harleen turned her head and all the surroundings around Harley changed, she found herself in a hospital looking room and Harleen had gone "Thank goodness," she muttered under her breath.

"Is that me?" She crawled over to the bed she was on, her right leg was strapped up and in a cast, and she had a pretty wide cut running across her forehead into her hair. What really got to Harley, was the sadness on the girl's face, it was hard to see under the tubes and wiring but she was sure she looked sad, her cheeks were sunken and her mouth was downturned.

Harley knelt up to the bed, taking a sharp intake of breath as she knelt on her broken leg "Don't be sad, Harley." She reached to hold the blonde's hand but passed right through "What, what happened, am I a ghost?"

"No, genius." Harleen came back.

"Joy." Harley rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You're just dreaming, that's us in that bed, a long way from home, and a long way from our Puddin." Harleen told her softly, kneeling down next to her as the two peered up at the lifeless girl in bed, struggling for every breath.

"Mistah J." Harley croaked weakly.

"Yeah." Harleen agreed "Mister J."

 **Author Note: Hey guys, I have to admit, this is one of my more favourite chapters, nothing physically happens in terms of action and that but I just really like it, you get an insight into Harley's mind again, her captee, what he is. Which reminds me, we now know it's a guy now, or is it, who do you think it is, any closer to guessing? Let me know.**

 **Don't forget to review, I really love reading them. Also if you're looking for a story which I update a little more regularly, Daddy's Lil Monster is the place to go, I'm really proud of how it's turning out so far and I hope you guys get a minute to at least give it a peak. Anyhow, that's all from me for tonight.**

 **Have a nice day…**

 **Bubblebean98**

 **X**


End file.
